


Wall of Valor

by anony_mouse



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #honortheheroes, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Gen, No Beta, Post CATWS, Reference AoS, Wall of Valor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that shouldn't be undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall of Valor

   It was the first thing Steve did when he was well enough to move. To be honest, he wouldn't even have thought of it if it hadn't been on the news.

   They'd planned to take down the Walls of Valor that were in every SHIELD facility.

   The day they came in to the first of the Walls with the wrecking crews- less than six hours after Steve was cleared from the hospital- they found one Captain Steven Grant Rogers blocking their way.

   " _Captain, by order of the United States Congress, you are to stand down immedi-_ "

   For once, Steve was glad of the cameras. People needed to know this.

   "Son, don't."

   " _These people-_ "

   "Are heroes. Some of them may have been Hydra, and I won't forgive that. But many of them were good and loyal SHIELD Agents that gave their lives fighting the good fight and I won't let a few bad apples tarnish that anymore than I will allow you to dishonor their memory and sacrifices. If you want to try and take that away, you'll have to get through me."

   It probably have been a bit more intimidating had he had his shield (which Tony was still fishing out of the Potomac) or if he hadn't been sporting fresh bandages and barely healed stitches, but it was enough. The kid cowered away from his bullhorn and got on the phone- to call his supervisors no doubt. Steve sighed.

   It was going to be a long day.

   The one man standing protest lasted another hour or so when a familiar suit of armor swooped in, full of flash and show as always.

   "You heard the man. These people don't deserve your bureaucratic bullshit, buzz off," the cameras had been keeping a somewhat respectful distance during the whole thing swarmed in.

   "Iron Man! Iron Man! What do you say to the allegations that Howard Stark had something to do with the Hydra infestation?" One reporter shouted above the rest. Steve stiffened, jaw tight, but Tony beat him to the punch.

   "I'd say that they probably wouldn't have had him killed if that was the case. Go read all those de-classified files and do a bit of research before you ask any more stupid-ass questions. My father might not have been 'World's Best Dad', but he was a hero, and anyone who tries to say otherwise can deal with Stark Industries' army of lawyers." Tony's voice was icy cold and the reporter actually gawked for a moment, before stepping back. Tony gave him a cold look for another moment or two before turning back to Steve in the ensuing silence.

   After another moment, the questions started again, twice as loud, but the two Avengers quit listening.

   "Thank you, Tony." Steve murmured, turned away from the cameras, keeping a wary eye on the still-there bulldozers. Tony, for once, had the grace to not pretend he didn't know what Steve was talking about.

   "No problem Capsicle. I was in New York, so it wasn't that far. You're trending, you know? #honortheheroes with pictures of your one man protest. I couldn't just let you hog all the spotlight, now could I?" Steve felt his lips quirk into something like a smile and he looked back at the wall, eyes unwillingly drawn to one name. The almost-smile dropped off his face, and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

   Tony was only silent for a moment, following Steve's gaze.

   "Natasha told me what happened." Steve's breath caught in his lungs, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." 

   "I should have looked for him. I should have-"

   "Hey, no." Tony snapped up his face plate, scowling, "as the kid who watched his old man man spend his _whole life_ searching, I am telling you right now that there was nothing you could have done. Even if you had gone looking, you still probably would have been too late. They had to have found him right after the fall. And if you had? Schmidt would have succeeded and New York would have been nothing but a huge, smoking crater. 

   "I know that you feel guilty for your friend, but instead of thinking about how you didn't save him, you need to focus on the ones that you did save. All the millions of people who wouldn't be alive today had you not stopped that ship."

   Steve sucked in a deep breath and nodded. Tony gave him a ghost of a grin, then snapped the faceplate back down.

   "Good. Okay. That's enough emotions for today. Emotions are terrible. What'dya say we go give them 'ye ole' what-for' one more time and make them go away, huh?" 

   Steve shook himself mentally a bit and grinned.

   "Sure." He took another calming breath, "Tony-"

   "Ah-ah-ah. What did I just say? Come on, Spangles. Let's go give those cameras something to record."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece I came up with after rewatching AoS when Skye notices Bucky's name on the Walls. I felt like this was something that would happen and needed to fix it in my head. Ergo.  
> Also, I have no idea who would be in charge of doing this, but I am currently unhappy with Congress, so they're getting the blame this time round.


End file.
